


begin again

by lipvestheworld



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: (G)I-DLE's Soyeon cameo, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, LOONAVERSE AU, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Drama, Romantic Fluff, chuuves - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipvestheworld/pseuds/lipvestheworld
Summary: Jiwoo’s a broke but cheerful barista trying to make ends meet and survive college and Sooyoung’s her grumpiest costumer. It doesn’t matter how big Jiwoo’s smile is, she doesn’t seem to affect her in any way until someday she saves Sooyoung’s cat and everything changes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Yasmin was too sad about my last fic and so was I bc I had to make Sooyoung be a het for the sake of the angst, then she asked me to write a chuuves coffee shop au for her and it got out of hand so now I'm planning a whole universe for them lol  
> Also: I'm not a native English speaker, so pls forgive my mistakes!  
> Remember: this is a work of FICTION. Hope you like it!!! :)
> 
> p.s: Thank you, Agatha, for proofreading this and supporting me so much, ily <3

One of Jiwoo favorite things in life was the smell of fresh, recently made coffee. That was why even though it was tiresome and she didn’t get eight hours of sleep in a long time, she loved working as a barista at Blockberry Coffee. It was a strange name, she knew, but she loved it anyways. She loved the aesthetically pleasing decorations of the café, she loved her coworkers, she even loved her boss, sometimes. It was a nice, good job.

Except for one thing.

There was a customer that was always grumpy, whenever she came by. Jiwoo tried her best to be her usual cheerful self, but it didn't seem to work with that girl.

The first time she entered the café, Jiwoo was a bit shaken by her beauty. Okay, not a bit. A lot.  
But Jiwoo couldn’t blame herself, really, the girl was gorgeous and _everyone knew_ that and what it was so entrancing about her was that _she knew_ everyone knew she was gorgeous, so it was kinda hard not to notice her.

Jiwoo was long overdue the phase of panicking around girls; that was when she started discovering things about her and her sexuality. Nowadays she got her shit together and got along with the girls she felt interested about just fine. She wasn’t always confident, but she could manage it most of the time.

The girl approached the counter and went straight to Jiwoo’s cash register. Jiwoo gave her one of big, bright smile, but she didn’t seem to notice it at all and it made Jiwoo frown. She was proud of being one of the best employee of the café, always being praised by her customers, coworkers and boss of how much she brightens the place with her genuine care about the customers and her beautiful smiles. She even won Employee of The Month three times.

So when _that_ didn't work out, it made Jiwoo feel upset. How the hell could she cheer up that client?

She asked what she wanted and Jiwoo thought she had a soothing voice. “What’s your name? So I can put it on your cup.”

“Sooyoung.”

“Okay.” Jiwoo picked up a pen and wrote her name on the cup. She told how much she owe, picked up the bill and registered the order.

She went to make the coffee herself, even though she was supposed to be working at the cash register today. Jinsol didn’t arrived yet so Jiwoo and Soyeon were the only ones working today, but Soyeon was cleaning up the tables and the hall, and she was lucky that it wasn’t a busy morning, so it was fine.

But sometimes she felt angry at Jinsol for always being so damn late. They were _roommates_ and yet she always managed to not come with her at the right time in the morning, or if they were scheduled a night shift sometimes she wasn’t home, and Jiwoo had no idea where she came from, or when they had separated shifts and Jiwoo covered for her after her shift ended because Jinsol hadn’t arrived yet.

Jiwoo finished her coffee and gave it to the girl, smiling, as usual. The girl didn’t even bat an eye at her direction and just turned around to go.

“I hope you have a good morning! Bye!” Jiwoo awkwardly said and when the girl turned around to look at her, she waved, but the girl just frowned as if Jiwoo was being bizarre.

Soyeon watched the whole exchange and started to laugh when the customer left the café. “You don’t have to try so hard, you know.”

“But Soyeon! Did you see that? She didn’t even looked at me, that was incredibly rude of her.”

“Yes, but you do have a tendency of wanting to make people to love you and sometimes that’s not gonna happen, Jiwoo.”

Soyeon approached the counter with the broom she was using in a hand and pinched Jiwoo’s right cheek with the other. “Don’t beat yourself up for it, cutie.”

Jiwoo nodded and Soyeon entered the staff room so she could put the cleaning utensils there and pick up her apron and name tag.

She came back in a minute and joined Jiwoo. “Come on, go stay at the cash register and I’ll make the orders while we wait for Jinsol.”

“Yeah, another day being late, huh?”

“That girl is gonna get fired someday if she keep doing that, you know?”

Jiwoo sighed. She didn’t want Jinsol to lose her job because it was really fun to work with her roommate, but she knew that if she kept being terrible at it, she was gonna be jobless by the end of the month.

Like magic, Jinsol entered the café and ran straight to the staff room so she could change to her uniform. A few minutes later, she gets out and greeted Soyeon — they had a “thing” and now it was awkward — and then hugged Jiwoo.

“Sorry. Stuck on a previous appointment.” She said and Soyeon just sighed.

Jiwoo knew things were already hard with her and Soyeon and wanted to make things better, so she tried to brighten the mood. “It’s okay, we’ve just opened and it’s not a busy morning, you’re fine.”

“No, you’re not _fine_ , Jinsol.” Soyeon said, interrupting Jiwoo. “You keep doing that and you’re gonna be jobless in no time.”

“Can you _at least_ pretend you’re not being an asshole to me because of personal reasons? Do you really care if I’m gonna be jobless?” Jinsol angrily said and Soyeon cheeks reddened from embarrassment, having Jinsol saying to her face that she was being too hard on her because she was holding a grudge was something Soyeon could not stand.

Jiwoo intervened before it could get worse and said, “Girls, stop it. Please, we’re at work right now.”

As if a miracle, a few customers entered the café and the girls started their long shift, Jinsol and Soyeon ignoring each other as much as they could.

* * *

  
In the afternoon, after their shift ended, Jiwoo and Jinsol walked back home. “I think you’re being too hard on Soyeon.”

Jinsol stopped walking, mouth agape with incredulity. “What…! Jiwoo! I can’t _believe_ you!”

“Why?” She turned around to face Jinsol and saw her friend shaking her head. “I just think she has a broken heart and doesn’t really know how to deal with it, is all.”

“Yeah and how is _that_ my fault?” Jinsol sarcastically asked.

“You’re literally the one who broke her heart, Jinsol!”

“I told her that I didn’t want to get involved with anyone and she assured me that she was aware of that and just wanted to have a good time.”

“Well?” Jiwoo asked and Jinsol chuckles.

“I gave her a good time.”

“Disgusting…” Jiwoo said, shaking her head.

“You asked, buddy.”

“Yeah, but that’s not the point, like, can you please be easy on her? She’s having a hard time getting over you.”

“Don’t make me the bad guy here, Jiwoo. She’s constantly attacking me for everything and sometimes it’s not because I’m late or anything work related, she just hates me.”

“I… know. Sorry. I don’t want to make you feel bad, I just want everyone to feel happy and want our work environment to be a healthy one, is all.”

“Uh—do you want me to quit?” Jinsol asked and they stopped walking to look at each other.

Jinsol liked to act like she didn’t care about anything but Jiwoo saw in her eyes how much of a soft, caring person she was. Even though she didn’t really knew the details of _why_ Jinsol acted like a careless player, she knew that Jinsol cared about how she feels and knew how much Jiwoo loved working at the café, so she felt touched by Jinsol’s sudden question.

“Of course not, stop being ridiculous! I love working with you, Jindori!” Jiwoo got closer to Jinsol and hugged her. “Come on, let’s go home and eat ramen…”

“Fuck, do we have to? Doesn’t our budget allows us to order pizza today?” Jinsol asked and Jiwoo laughed.

“Afraid not, babe.”

Jinsol grunted and said, “Damn it!” and they continued walking home.

As they were close to their apartment, she remembered the grumpy customer from today and started to tell Jinsol about her. “Jindori, you have no idea what happened today…”

* * *

  
That girl, Sooyoung – Jiwoo learned her name after having served her so many times – became a regular. Sometimes she came alone and didn’t even bother looking at Jiwoo, just like the first time. And other times she came by with two friends, a short brown-haired girl and another short girl with light fading pink hair.

Jiwoo was always polite and smiling, she cared about her status of one of the best employees of the café too much to jeopardize it because of a fucking rude girl.

Jinsol teased her about it a lot; she said that Jiwoo couldn’t _live_ if someone didn’t thought she were _adorable_ and she wouldn’t admit it to Jinsol that she wasn’t a fan of being clowned like that.

Jiwoo just liked following rules; being empathetic and nice to people; she liked to help and feel helpful; she loved when people remembered her as resourceful and trustworthy; there was nothing wrong about that... Right?

 _If we’re kind and polite, the world will be alright_ , that was a phrase from a movie with a cute bear Jiwoo absolutely adored and that was her life motto.

And it wasn’t that she was kind to others just to receive kindness in return. It’s just that it seemed that she hated Jiwoo, without a good reason, without even knowing her. And that was what made her _enraged_.

After almost two months of serving Sooyoung and having even memorized her order – cinnamon roll frappuccino blended coffee –, Jiwoo asked Jinsol to take a quick bathroom break so she could avoid the girl.

“Can’t believe you’re running away from a girl you don’t even met!” Jinsol whispered to Jiwoo when she saw Sooyoung approaching the counter. 

“It’s not like that!” Jiwoo hissed and turned around to go to the bathroom quickly.

When she got there, she put out her phone and opened Twitter and typed: _jinsols right i shouldn’t be scared of a girl idek #bebraverjiwoo_.

Jungeun, one of her friends from childhood replied the tweet saying: _haven’t met jinsol but i agree with her_.

And then Jiwoo got a text.

 **from jungie** ♡:  
_spill_

 **to jungie** ♡:  
_spill what?_

 **from jungie** ♡:  
_got a crush? ;)_

 **to jungie** ♡:  
_lol no you couldn’t be more wrong_  
 _she actually hates me and i can’t deal with someone hating me you know that_

 **from jungie** ♡:  
_if she hates you it’s her loss_  
 _fuck her!_

 **to jungie** ♡:  
_ur right_  
 _fuck her :D_

After that, she decided it was time to come back to work and tried really hard to forget all the interactions she had with that fucker, who hated her without reason at all.

* * *

Jiwoo was supposed to close the café today. Jinsol helped her clean up everything, then she went to the staff room and changed back to her clothes.

“Don’t wait up for me, Jiwooming.” She said, waved goodbye and then left the café, closing the front door so Jiwoo wouldn’t have to deal with any funny customer trying to make her serve anything after closing hours.

Jiwoo finished cleaning the dishes and was ready to go change to her clothes but noticed that Jinsol forgot to take out the trash. She sighed, cleaned her hands on her apron and took out the bags out of the trash, taking them outside of the café through the back door that led into an alley, where there was a dumpster. She threw the garbage bags inside of it and turned around to go back to the store, but a soft noise stopped her.

She looked around and couldn’t see anything. The alley was too dark, there was only a low light coming out of the back door she left open and she didn’t want to be there alone for too long, but she kept listening _something_ …

Something moved behind the dumpster and her first instinct was to yell. No one listened to her, she was absolutely alone and if she saw a rat, she definitely would faint.

The thing moved again and Jiwoo slowly walked backwards, until she hit the wall with her back. Being closer to the light she left on, she was able to see better and it wasn’t a rat at all. It was just a little white kitten, his fur was really dirty for being for god knows how long behind the dumpster.

Jiwoo tried to approach it but the poor kitten was scared, probably because of her scream earlier and she was mad with herself for overreacting. She started to make a few friendly noises so she could make the kitten to trust her and come to her.

“Come on, kitten, I won’t hurt you.” She said and the kitten slowly came towards her, rubbing its belly on her legs. “Awww, you’re so cute.”

Jiwoo came down and grabbed the kitten, being careful to not scare it off and hugged it to her chest. She tried to see if it was a male or a female for a moment and then confirmed: it was a male. She saw a shiny thing on his neck and it was a collar with a heart pendant and his name engraved on it: Bandit.

Jiwoo thought it was a funny name and she assumed he had an owner and she felt sorry for the poor kitten for being lost. How frightened must he have been for choosing to hide behind the dirty dumpster.

“Okay, Bandit, I’m taking you tonight and then we’ll see if we find some pamphlets with your name and picture on it so you can go back home.” Jiwoo said and the kitten purred as if agreeing with her, so she turned around to go back to the café so she could finish closing up for real.

She wasn’t going home alone tonight and she felt happy about it.

* * *

Jinsol fell in love with the kitten as soon as she came home that night and asked Jiwoo why they’ve never had a pet of their own.

“Because we're too busy with college and work and everything, Jindori.”

Jinsol pouted. “But… he’s so cute…” She said as she rubbed her fingers on his belly, making the kitten purr happily.

“No buts. I know he’s cute, but we’re trying to get him home to its owner, okay?”

“‘Kay.” Jinsol said and made a sad face.

Jiwoo prepared two bowls, one for food and one for water for Bandit and put it on the kitchen floor, leaving Jinsol and the kitten there. She was tired and needed to rest because soon she would be returning to school and it’s not easy to manage studying and working. Ugh, she hated being poor.

She took a bath, put on her pajamas, and laid on her bed. After looking at her phone and scrolling through her usual social media apps, she sighed and decided to sleep, but a soft knock on her door interrupted her.

She yawned and said, “Come in.”

Jinsol entered her room in her pjs and almost jumped on Jiwoo’s bed, making her grow loud. “What the fuck, Jinsol, you’re going to break my bed!”

“No I’m not! I’m light like a feather!” Jinsol said, laughing.

“What are you even doing here? I’m tired and I wanna sleep, come on.” Jiwoo said and tried to kick Jinsol out of her bed, without success.

“Let me stay here with you, Jiwooming, please.”

“What’s going on?” Jiwoo asked and for the first time since she entered the room, she looked at Jinsol and raises her eyebrows at her, which made Jinsol’s cheek to redden. “Spill, you’ve been acting stranger than what is considered the normal amount of strange for you.”

“I–“ Jinsol said and sighed, cleared the throat and tried to say it again. “I think I’ve met someone, Jiwoo.”

Jinsol’s serious face and the way her voice trembles while saying make Jiwoo thinks her friend is telling her something that will probably change Jinsol’s life forever. 

Jinsol doesn’t let Jiwoo say anything and started speaking, really fast. “I just don’t know, like, if she likes girls, and if she does and doesn’t want to go out with me? I mean, she’s a goddess! A goddess, Jiwoo! And I’m just _me_! And you know my reputation, ugh, I’m such a mess! I can’t deal with this! What do I do???”

Jiwoo smiled at Jinsol’s nervousness because this was the first she saw her friend gay panicking for someone. It was a nice change to see Jinsol being the one to freak out and having not to deal with another girl she brought home crying her eyes out because Jinsol wouldn’t care about her anymore.

“Calm down, lesbian. First of all, you’re not _just_ you! You’re an incredible, intelligent, beautiful woman, so if that girl likes girls and she doesn’t like you, then it’s just _her loss_ , Jindori. Trust me.”

“I don’t know… It’s been a while that I’ve…” Jinsol sighed and closed her eyes, trying her hardest to fight bad thoughts and bad memories. “You know, it’s been a while since I’ve had feelings for someone.”

“It’s okay.” Jiwoo softly whispered to her. “You can take your time to figure out your life, Jinsol, and everything you choose, as long as you’re always truthful to yourself and to whoever you’re going out with, it’s okay and valid. Don’t worry.”

Jinsol opened her eyes and smiled at Jiwoo and got closer to her and said, “Okay, now I’m gonna cuddle you. I’ll be the big spoon.”

“Oh, is it my birthday already?” Jiwoo asked, getting comfortable in Jinsol’s embrace.

“No, it’s just a way of me thanking you for being the best friend ever, now shut up and go to sleep, you soft bitch.”

Jiwoo laughed a little. “That’s it, that’s my brand. I’m a soft bitch.”

“Yeah, you are. Now go to sleep.”

Jinsol closed her eyes and started to snore softly and Jiwoo remembered that she didn’t even question how she met this girl she was gushing on about and what was her name, but she didn’t have the heart to wake Jinsol up. Guess she had to leave it for another day, then.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days passed and Jiwoo was worried about Bandit. She went to her college campus and looked around for pamphlets of someone searching for him, but didn’t find anything. She also asked people she knew if they knew or seen someone looking for a little white cat. It didn’t work.  
  
Meanwhile, Jinsol loved the idea of having Bandit for themselves, she was so attached to him it was hilarious. She even bought toys for him and hated to go to work and separate from the poor kitten for a few hours.

“I just hate leaving him alone. Hate it.” Jinsol said to Jiwoo while they were walking to work together.

It was a miracle Jinsol was going to work with Jiwoo on time and that made Jiwoo’s mood improve by a hundred percent.

She felt happy, it was a nice day with the kind of weather she loved the most: not too cold that she had to wear lots of warm clothes nor too hot that she would be melting in sweat and almost passing out; she hoped her mood stayed that way, ‘cause she believed that if she was sending good vibes and energy to the universe, that’s what she would be receiving in return.

“Oh, it’s such a nice day today. I love it.” Jiwoo said and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply.

“You’re one strange lady, you know that, right?” Jinsol said and laughing, looking at Jiwoo’s closed eyes.

They were almost at the café by now and Jinsol groaned out loud.

“What?”

“Just—“ Jinsol sighed. “Really hard to take shifts with Soyeon, is all.”

Jiwoo sighed. It was never a good idea to be involved with people you worked with and she told Jinsol that a _million times_ but she didn’t listened _as usual_ and she knew she wouldn’t appreciate to hear “ _I told you so”_ right now, so she just nodded in sympathy and said nothing.

“I know you hate talking about this because you think Soyeon is fun.”

“No, I hate talking about this because you _knew_ how much she liked you and didn’t liked her back and went out with her anyway.”

“I know I’m an asshole.” Jinsol said and sighed.

“You’re not, but you’re _acting_ like one.” Jiwoo said and put her arm on Jinsol’s shoulders. “Now come on, we don’t wanna be late.”

“That’s _you,_ but I’ll go with it.” Jinsol said and both of them laughed.

It was going to be a good day.

 

* * *

 

After Jiwoo’s break for lunch, the café got really crowded, it was a _mess._ She had lost count of how many orders she made; she was tired, her feet hurt from standing up for hours, she was just _dreaming_ of going back home, taking a hot bath and playing with Bandit…

 _Oh, no_. Maybe she was getting too attached to Bandit, too.

“Damn it.” Jiwoo muttered to herself and Soyeon heard.

“Damn. Work’s being stressful today, huh?” Soyeon asked and Jiwoo blushed a little, feeling embarrassed for having Soyeon hearing what she said.

“A little, yeah.” Jiwoo smiled nervously.

Jinsol was picking up new supplies to restore what was sold today and came out of the staff room. As she was heading towards the cabinet of supplies behind the counter, she looked outside and saw Jiwoo’s grumpy customer.

“Uh—Jiwoo, the day’s about to get worse, I’m sorry.” Jinsol said while she was stocking up the supplies she’s got.

“What?” Jiwoo asked and looked to Jinsol. She followed Jinsol’s eyes and saw that girl – Sooyoung, that was her name, Jiwoo just _couldn’t forget_ – outside.

“Oh, fuck me!” Jiwoo almost yelled and Jinsol laughed out loud. Soyeon _definitely_ heard that and looked at Jiwoo as if she had grown a third eye.

She thought it was going to be a _good_ day, but it wasn’t, it just wasn’t.

She stared at the girl, trying to see if she would come in. If she did, she would hide again in the staff room, she just couldn’t handle more stress right now.

And she hated to admit how much this whole situation stressed the fuck out of her, but it did. Oh, how it did.

The girl was with two girls Jiwoo was sure she saw coming in to the café with her sometimes and they were holding a bunch of papers. They were too far away from Jiwoo’s point of view for her to know what it was.

She asked Jinsol’s help for her to try and see it, but she refused.

“No, baby, I don’t have the patience to deal with grumpy customers right now.”

Jiwoo sighed.

The girls left, leaving Sooyoung – it was strange to mention her name in her head and to think so much about someone who just _hates_ you, Jiwoo thought – alone. She turned around, going the opposite direction of the café.

" _Yay!_ ” Jiwoo said and smiled. “I’m not gonna have to deal with her today, so maybe the day won’t have to be _so bad_ … Right?” She asked more for herself than to her coworkers, but Jinsol just nodded anyways.

But Jiwoo said it too soon. And she should’ve known by now that she can’t say these kind of things out loud otherwise she’ll jinx it.

She didn’t need to read the words of the paper Sooyoung was sticking on a pole. She could see just fine. It was Bandit.

Bandit was Sooyoung’s cat.

“Oh, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuuuuck!” Jiwoo yelled while she grabbed Jinsol’s arm and pushed her aside, both of them closer to the staff’s room door.

“Ow, you fucker! What the hell!” Jinsol yelled, pulling her arm from Jiwoo’s grasp.

Jiwoo heard Soyeon saying something but she didn’t _care_ , she just couldn’t believe this was happening. Out of all people in the city, in the neighborhood…

“Jinsol, listen to me.” Jiwoo hissed. “I just found out who’s Bandit’s owner.”

Jinsol’s face got paler than she was and she looked like she received the worst news ever. “Nooo! Who’s it?”

Jiwoo pointed at Sooyoung outside. “Her! The grumpy customer!”

“Oh my god, I can’t believe it…”

Jinsol looked outside and squinted her eyes to try to see the paper Sooyoung was still sticking on the pole. “What a mess! You’re really an unlucky bitch, huh?”

She said and started to laugh, just to receive a slap on her arm. “Ow! Stop hitting me!”

“Stop laughing!” Jiwoo yelled then put her hands on her face, unsure of what to do. “What should I do?”

“As much as it pains me to say it, because I love Bandit, she’s probably missing her cat. And you’re the one who found him, so…” Jinsol said and left the unsaid words hanging on the air.

“Can’t you just go for me, please?” Jiwoo asked, joined her hands and pleaded.

Jinsol just shook her head. “She’s not a monster, Jiwoo. She’s probably just annoying. Go outside and do what you gotta do.”

Jiwoo nodded, feeling at lost. But Jinsol was right, she thought. That girl was human, too, and as much as Jiwoo didn’t liked to be hated for nothing, she shouldn’t care about what other people thought of her. She was better than this.

Jiwoo slowly made her way out of the employee’s area and walked towards the door of the café with confidence. She could do it. Besides, the poor Bandit didn’t have to pay for having such an ill-tempered owner.  
  


* * *

Jiwoo approached Sooyoung and gathered up all of her courage and said, “Hi.”

The girl didn’t even flinch. Jiwoo sighed and spoke louder.

She turned around, looked at Jiwoo and took off her earpods.

“Ah, it’s you.” She said and then turned around again, focusing on her previous task.

 _Ah, it’s you?! What?!_ Jiwoo thought. She answered with such a boring tone, like she would’ve said this to someone that she didn’t considered worthy of her time.

Jiwoo was _this close_ to saying _screw this_ and keeping Bandit. But she was a nice person and she shouldn’t keep what doesn’t belong to her. Her mother were always sure of teaching her that.

“Excuse me.” Jiwoo cleared her throat to get her attention again.

Sooyoung turned around again and poorly said, “What?”

“Fucking hell, must you be always this rude to people you don’t even know?” Jiwoo said and Sooyoung’s eyes widened.

She sure wasn’t expecting the sweet, smiling barista girl to answer her like that.

“Do you have anything important to say besides your obvious annoyance with my manners?” Sooyoung said and it was Jiwoo’s turn to flinch with the girl’s harsh words.

Jiwoo face hardened and she said in an cold tone, “I just thought that you should know that I’ve rescued the cat you’re looking for.”  
  
Sooyoung dropped all of the papers she was holding from shock. She crouched to collect the papers and Jiwoo did the same. Sooyoung looked at Jiwoo’s face and their hands touched, grabbed the same amount of paper, causing both of them to move away quickly. Jiwoo sighed, got up and extended her hand to help Sooyoung get up.

Sooyoung reluctantly accepted Jiwoo’s help and got up too. They looked at each other in silence, thinking about why they were so rude to each other a few minutes ago.  
  
Jiwoo feared the animosity she felt towards Sooyoung right now; she never wanted to be that kind of person. She never was, to be honest. Even in high school, when mean girls tried to bully her. Or when she thought she wouldn’t survive the first year of college because she was so fucking _lonely_ and nobody really wanted to be friends with her, until she had one class with Jinsol and befriended her.  
  
She wasn’t gonna let other people’s feelings towards change who she was. So, she sighed and said, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said… any of that. I’m really sorry.”  
  
Sooyoung was, once again, in shock. She wasn’t used to being treated that nicely, with the exception from her two close friends; and she knew she was always grumpy and rude to the girl standing in front of her. That made her heart ache in a way she never felt before. She should…

Apologize. That was the right thing to do, but she _couldn’t_. _I’m the worst bitch ever_ , Sooyoung thought.  
  
“Uh—it’s okay.” Sooyoung sighed and rubbed her forehead with her hands. “What did you say about my cat? How do you know Bandit?”  
  
Jiwoo pointed to Sooyoung’s pamphlet and said, “I found him behind the dumpster in an alley behind the café. He was scared and dirty, so I took him and took care of him, trying to keep him safe until I found his owner.” She sighed and laughed nervously, “Guess I found you now.”  
  
“Okay… Can I pick him up?” Sooyoung asked and Jiwoo shook her head. “What? Are you not going to give me my cat back?”  
  
“Of course I will!” Jiwoo said, offended by Sooyoung’s words. She inhaled deeply, trying to keep calm. That girl _sure_ knew how to mess with her nerves.  
  
“I’m working right now, okay? I can’t leave _right now._ ” Jiwoo emphasized her last words, as if she was talking with a child.  
  
“Fine. Then what do we do?” Sooyoung asked, trying her best to not be too annoyed by this situation. _You should be grateful,_ she said to herself. _Don’t be a bitch and just be fucking grateful, Sooyoung._  
  
“You can wait until I get off work and go to my house, I guess.” Jiwoo said and Sooyoung’s face twisted in a grimace. “Or you can give me your number and I’ll drop him off wherever you live tomorrow. It’s my day off.”  
  
“I think I would rather to get him back today, if you don’t mind.” Sooyoung replied and Jiwoo nodded. “What time do you get off today?”  
  
“Since it’s my day off tomorrow, I’ll be closing the café today, I think I’ll be done by 7pm, for sure.” Jiwoo answered.  
  
“Okay.” Sooyoung nodded, picked up her phone out of her jeans pocket and said, “Give me your number. I have to tell my friends I found him and do some stuff before you’re done, so I’ll call you later.”  
  
Jiwoo gave her number to Sooyoung. She thought _maybe_ she wasn’t so bad, until Sooyoung asked, “Uh—what’s your name?”  
  
Jiwoo snorted. Every time she thought she was changing her not-so-good opinion of that girl, she regretted it.  
  
“It’s literally in my name tag, _Sooyoung._ ” She said and Sooyoung’s eyes widened again.  
  
“What…? How do you know my name?” Sooyoung asked, feeling too overwhelmed by this whole conversation.  
  
“Uh—I don’t know… Let me think…” Jiwoo sarcastically said and put her index finger on her cheek, pretending she really had to think. “God, I know you name because you’re my customer for, like, two months now???”  
  
Sooyoung just nodded and said, “Ah.”  
  
“I’m gonna go back to work. See you later.” Jiwoo hurriedly said, feeling anxious all of sudden.  
  
  
Sooyoung said nothing and just watched how Jiwoo turned around and entered the café without looking back. She did the same after a minute, going to the opposite direction to find her friends and tell them the news about Bandit.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jiwoo entered the café and found Jinsol and Soyeon leaning over the counter. She assumed they were trying to spy on her, but Jiwoo didn’t mind because it was the first time in months they were close to each other without fighting and the feeling of normalcy she felt was unique. Her humor improved just by seeing them like this.

 

“Don’t you guys have no shame?” Jiwoo asked. Jinsol and Soyeon realized how close they were and quickly moved away from each other, cheeks reddened with embarrassment.      

 

Jiwoo entered the employees’ area and laughed at their reaction. “Soyeon, since all of our customers have already been served, can I talk to Jinsol real quick?”

 

“Of course.” Soyeon said and went to cash register, picked up her phone and started to type something.

 

Jiwoo made a gesture for Jinsol to follow her and they both entered the staff room.

 

“So… How was it?” Jinsol asked and looked at Jiwoo.

 

“She really is something, you know?” Jiwoo said and sighed. “I’ve lost my temper because she was being rude without even letting me speak!”

 

“Can’t imagine _you_ losing your temper, oh my god.” Jinsol said.

 

“I just… I don’t know, Jinsol.” Jiwoo closed her eyes and tried to take a deep breath. “I don’t know why I care so much, I just feel really bothered by her hating me.”

 

“Maybe she doesn’t hate you. Maybe she’s just… I don’t know, rude?” Jinsol tried to help Jiwoo because she didn’t like to see her best friend like that. “What are you going to do about Bandit?”

 

“I gave her my number. She’s gonna pick him up tonight.” Jiwoo answered and her eyes started to get glossy with tears. “I’m really gonna miss him.”

 

“Aw, you big softie.” Jinsol said and hugged Jiwoo tightly. “I’m gonna miss him too, babe. But at least he’s gonna be home, right?”

 

“Right.” Jiwoo nodded and got out of Jinsol’s embrace. She looked at her and said, “Really liked seeing you and Soyeon together earlier. Felt like the old times.”

 

Jinsol cleared her throat and said, “Hm, yeah, about that…”

 

Jiwoo didn’t liked the tone in Jinsol’s voice and was afraid she was going to go out with Soyeon again. “Oh, no. What did you do?”

 

“Nothing!” Jinsol replied, defensively. “I was just gonna tell you how I’m gonna apologize to her to try make things better around here. Geez.”

 

“Oh.” Jiwoo said, unable to hide her surprise. “That’s really nice of you.”

 

“Yeah, I am _nice._ In case you forgot.” Jinsol angrily said. “God, Jiwoo, sometimes you act like you _believe_ all you’ve ever heard about me around campus.”

 

“What…! Jinsol, that’s not…” Jiwoo started saying but Jinsol didn’t let her finish and got out of the staff room. Jiwoo followed her. “Come on, Jindori… you know…”

 

“Just drop it.” Jinsol said in a cold tone.

 

Jiwoo walked towards her and whispered, “Jinsol. _Please.”_

 

“Jiwoo, I already said. Drop it.” Jinsol looked at her with a serious face and Jiwoo saw a lot of hurt in her eyes.

 

Soyeon looked at both of them, unaware of what was going on. “Are you guys okay?”

 

Jinsol said, “We’re fine.” and a few customers entered the café, so she focused on serving them and the three girls didn’t speak another word for the rest of the shift.

 

* * *

 

Jinsol left as soon as she could, a few minutes earlier than the end of her shift. Soyeon was able to feel the tension in the air and didn’t liked the way Jiwoo seemed down about whatever happened between her and Jinsol. She was helping Jiwoo clean up the café because she felt sorry for the girl, and Jiwoo was too distracted to notice the looks Soyeon was giving her. Jiwoo felt her phone vibrating in the pocket of her jeans and picked it up.

 

 **from unknown** :

_hi it’s sooyoung_

 

She looked at the text and was ready to ask why Sooyoung didn’t called her when she said she would, but Sooyoung was one step ahead of her.

 

**from unknown:**

_i know i said i was gonna call_

_but text is better_

_is that okay with you?_

 

**to unknown:**

_it’s fine_

 

Jiwoo seized the opportunity to add Sooyoung’s number to her contacts in her phone. She was gonna put “grumpiest girl ever” as Sooyoung’s name, but thought it wasn’t nice of her.

 

**from Sooyoung.:**

_are you done?_

 

**to Sooyoung.:**

_in a few minutes i’ll be_

_are you coming?_

 

**from Sooyoung.:**

_already here actually_

_look outside_

 

Jiwoo lifted her head up and looked outside. Sooyoung was waiting for her on the other side of the street. Soyeon watched Jiwoo get distracted with her phone and followed her eyes to where she was looking.

 

“Is that…” Soyeon said and walked towards the door. “Oh my god, Jiwoo, it’s that girl! The one you always say that hates you!”

 

 _Thanks for reminding me that_ , Jiwoo thought. Soyeon looked at her and raised her eyebrows.

 

“Were you talking with her just now?”

 

Jiwoo felt her cheeks getting red. She cleared her throat and said, “It’s a long story.”

 

Soyeon was a little suspicious of the situation, but said nothing. She took the broom from Jiwoo’s hands instead.

 

“You can go, I’ll finish cleaning up and I’ll close.”

 

“Soyeon…” Jiwoo said and Soyeon shook her head, motioning for Jiwoo to just go with her hands. Jiwoo accepted the favor and walked towards her, closing the distance between them in a hug.

 

“You’re the best!” Jiwoo eagerly said and ran towards the staff room to change back to her clothes and meet Sooyoung.

 

* * *

Sooyoung saw everything between Jiwoo and Soyeon from where she was standing and felt slightly curious about them. She never wanted to assume anyone’s sexuality; nevertheless she was proud of having a great radar for lesbians and she was 70% sure that Jiwoo was one. She could be bi, just like her, of course; but she thought that Jiwoo _definitely_ liked girls.

 

She didn’t know what to do with her curiosity, though. She knew she were incredibly rude towards Jiwoo with no reason at all, so it was unlikely they were going to exchange more than a few polite words with each other until she returned Bandit to her.

 

After that, Sooyoung would probably avoid going back to the café, even though it was her favorite. She was too embarrassed with herself. She thought it was better to avoid Jiwoo forever than try to get her shit together. If Haseul and Vivi knew about this, they would freak out.

 

Anyways, it was probably for the best that she’ll start to avoid Jiwoo, she thought. She really didn’t wanted to have more friends, more people for her to care about only to abandon her later, once they found out how much of an asshole she was. And she wasn’t that much of a jackass to be the way she was before this, either.

 

But damn, how much she wanted to indulge on her curiosity.

 

* * *

Jiwoo got out of the café and waited for Sooyoung to cross the street towards her. She didn’t want to think about how she felt so _nervous_ about this… Her palms were sweaty and her heart was beating too fast for its own good.

 

Maybe Jinsol was right. Maybe she really couldn’t live knowing someone out there hated her.

 

Oh, just thinking about Jinsol made her heart ache in a way she didn’t liked it; she just hoped that Jinsol was home when she arrived. She really didn’t mean to say those things and to hurt Jinsol. She was her best friend and she would do everything to prove that.

 

“Hey.” Sooyoung said when she climbed the same sidewalk Jiwoo was. “Sorry I didn’t call. I don’t really like doing that.”

 

“Oh. It’s okay.” Jiwoo said and looked at her own feet.

 

She hated that she wasn’t able to maintain eye contact with Sooyoung for long. Sooyoung was too intimidating. She felt bold this afternoon when she was being rude, but right now it was painfully awkward between them and Jiwoo didn’t know what to do about it.

 

“Shall we?” Sooyoung asked and Jiwoo lifted her head and stared at her.

 

“Yeah, follow me.” Jiwoo answered and started walking slowly, holding tight the straps of her backpack.

 

She wanted so _badly_ for this day to be done and promised to herself she would never even _think_ about things like “ _it was going to be a good day”._ Words are powerful and she didn’t need more bad luck in this life.

 

 

  



	4. Chapter 4

The walk to Jiwoo’s apartment was painfully awkward. Jiwoo never liked being silent around people; she was a talkative person and it wasn’t often she would find herself in a situation where she just didn’t know _exactly_ _what to say._ It upset her more than she was willing to admit that she didn’t like the way Sooyoung made her feel. It was an odd feeling she couldn’t quite describe yet.

 

So she tried to lighten the mood, because if she didn’t, she would probably feel the anxiety of this moment creeping up on her mind, possessing her every thought.

 

“Do you mind if I ask how Bandit got lost?” Jiwoo said in a low voice, almost a whisper.

 

She was afraid Sooyoung wouldn’t listen to her, but it was impossible not to. Sooyoung was _too close_ and it was a windy night so Jiwoo kept getting distracted by her smell. She didn’t know if it was her perfume or her shampoo, she just thought it smelled _good._

 

 _“_ Uh–no, I don’t.” Sooyoung said and sighed. “I broke up with my ex-boyfriend and Bandit was there in his house. I didn’t want to assume he let my cat run away on purpose, but that’s what I’m assuming anyway.”

 

Jiwoo listened to her carefully and nodded. “That was awful of him, I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s okay now that I know that he’s safe.” Sooyoung said and gave Jiwoo a tiny smile.

 

“He is! He’s so adorable, my roommate’s in love with him!”

 

“Aren’t you too?” Sooyoung asked, looked at Jiwoo and raised her eyebrows.

 

“Of course I am! He’s so cute!”

 

Sooyoung laughed and Jiwoo slowly felt herself losing all her anxiety and nervousness of being around her and thought that _maybe_ they could get along really well.

 

* * *

 

 

When they got to Jiwoo’s apartment, Sooyoung waited for Jiwoo to open her door, all the while she thought about their walk together and she felt strangely comfortable with Jiwoo. It was something truly remarkable and she didn’t how to _deal_ with that.

 

Jiwoo opened the door and smiled at her, motioned for her to come in and as soon as she entered her apartment, Bandit appeared and let out a really loud meow.

 

Sooyoung bowed down and grabbed the cat, hugging him to her chest tightly. “I missed you so, babe! I’m so sorry you got lost…”

 

She kept saying things to her cat but stopped abruptly when she saw the other girl from the café get out of a room. Bandit squirmed out of her embrace and ran towards the girl.

 

“What.” Sooyoung said, in disbelief.

 

The girl – she should start memorizing people’s names, she knew that – hugged Bandit and laughed tenderly.

 

“He’s so fucking cute, oh my god.” The girl said and walked towards Sooyoung. “Hi, I’m Jinsol.” She extended her hand for Sooyoung to shake it.

 

“Hi. Sooyoung.” Sooyoung said nervously. “Thank you so much for saving and taking good care of my cat.”

 

“Oh, no, this was all Jiwoo.” Jinsol pointed to Jiwoo, who was watching all of this leaning against the door.

 

Sooyoung turned around and looked at Jiwoo. She was smiling, as always, but something was different. And the realization that Sooyoung could recognize Jiwoo’s _true_ smile baffled her.

 

_What the fuck?_

 

She shook her head as if trying to escape that thought.

 

“Ah, yes–I know.” Sooyoung said. “Actually, I’m surprised he liked both of you.”

 

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she knew that she said the wrong thing.

 

“I mean, not that you guys aren’t…” Sooyoung stuttered and Jinsol chuckled and walked towards Jiwoo to stay beside her, still holding Bandit in her arms.

 

“It’s okay, dude. We know what you meant.” Jinsol tranquilised Sooyoung.

 

She sighed. “I’m not good when it comes to social interactions.”

 

“Tell _me_ about it.” Jinsol said and opened her mouth, without really believing that she said that out loud. “Oof–sorry.”

 

Jiwoo looked mortified and had her eyes closed, and it made Sooyoung smile. But she knew she _deserved_ that, so she just shook her head.

 

“Actually, can I talk with Jiwoo alone for a minute, Jinsol?” Sooyoung asked and Jiwoo opened her eyes, unable to hide the confusion and shock from her face.

 

“Uh–sure.” Jinsol said and made a cute voice, looking at Bandit. “I’ll be in my room with this babe.”

 

When Sooyoung heard her door closing, she looked at Jiwoo. She didn’t know what to say. Until half an hour ago, she thought she wanted to never cross paths with Jiwoo again, but after spending a few minutes with her she felt an irresistible need to not to run, unlike she did with everyone else in her life.

 

Sooyoung was scared about all of these _feelings_ she wasn’t used to feel and she didn’t even know what they meant. Was it always that way that friendships started? She wouldn’t know.

 

But she felt that she should try. She owed _at least_ that to the girl who saved her precious cat.

 

* * *

 

 

Jiwoo felt her knees getting weaker with the sight of Sooyoung in her apartment and after the way she said she wanted to talk with her to Jinsol, Jiwoo was sure she was going to faint soon.

 

That was not what she was expecting to hear from Sooyoung and it _terrified_ the fuck out of her and she had no idea _why_ , which was a valid reason to freak out.

 

Jiwoo slowly walked towards the couch, hoping Sooyoung could take the hint and follow her. It would be better for them to talk while they sat. (Better for Jiwoo, at least.)

 

* * *

 

 

Sooyoung followed her and sat on the couch. “Look, I’m not really good at this. So I’ll go straight to the point.” She sighed. “I know I’ve been incredibly rude with you for no reason at all. I’m sorry for that. I really am. I can’t really explain it to you, I know it isn’t a satisfactory apology and that you deserve better than that.”   
  
Jiwoo stared into Sooyoung’s eyes. She was speechless. “I…”

 

“I don’t want to interrupt you, but I’m still not done.”

 

“Oh. Okay.”

 

“I know you know I’m only saying this because you’ve saved my cat and that’s just being selfish and that’s _who_ I am. That’s who I’ve been my entire life.”

 

Sooyoung lowered her head, unable to maintain eye contact with Jiwoo. She knew she must sound insane, suddenly talking about personal things like that and her fearful instinct was telling her to avoid Jiwoo, but she never felt comfortable like she did a few minutes ago, when they were walking and talking. Haseul and Vivi always said that she should start opening up for new people coming into her life – that not all of them would abandon her.

 

And that fear of commitment was what made her relationship end. Sure, Minhyuk shouldn’t let her cat run away because of _that_ , but she made mistakes too. She was mature enough to admit it.

 

Sooyoung inhaled deeply, took Jiwoo’s hands and said, “I would like to be your friend.”

  


Jiwoo looked at Sooyoung’s serious face and tried her hardest not to laugh. She knew the girl wouldn’t appreciate being laughed at after venting such personal things, but Jiwoo didn’t know how to react and when she found herself not knowing how to react at something, she’d laugh.   
  
She manages to control herself and smiles. “I’d like to be your friend, too!! I’m so glad you said that!”

 

Sooyoung looks a little startled by Jiwoo’s eagerness and smiles cautiously. She’s not used to this. Not at all. “I didn’t think you’d be so willing of that…”

 

Jiwoo smiles. “I don’t hold grudges. I’m glad we’re on good terms now, really.”

 

Sooyoung feels a little overwhelmed and suddenly gets up of the couch. “Anyway, I gotta head home. Thank you again for saving Bandit. I’m truly grateful.”

 

Jiwoo gets up too. “It’s okay!! Jinsol and I will miss him a lot.”

 

“Uh–maybe I can bring him over someday and we can all hang out?” Sooyoung suggested.   
  
Jiwoo nodded enthusiastically. “Oh my god, yes, please! Just text me!”

 

“Sure, I will.”

 

They looked at each other without knowing what to say, until Jiwoo remembered that Bandit was in Jinsol’s room. “Jinsol! Sooyoung’s leaving!”

 

Jinsol left her room a minute later, holding Bandit in her arms. “I’m gonna miss you sooooooo much…”

 

Sooyoung smiled at her and grabbed Bandit from her hands. “Thank you.” She walked towards the door and Jiwoo was there, leaving it wide open for her. “Goodbye, Jiwoo, I’ll see you another day.”

 

“Bye. Text me!” Jiwoo said and closer the door.

 

Jinsol frowned and asked, “ _See you another day? Text me?_ What the fuck?”

 

Jiwoo smiled again. “She said she was sorry for being rude and wanted to be friends!”

 

“Wow. Improvement. I’m shocked.”

 

“Yeah.” Jiwoo agreed. She looked at Jinsol and remembered their earlier fight. She walked towards Jinsol and took her hands.  “I’m sorry for hurting you. I didn’t mean to.”

 

Jinsol sighed and held Jiwoo’s hands. “I know. I’m sorry for overreacting.”

 

“Are we cool?”

  
“Yes, Jiwooming.”   
  
Jinsol hugged Jiwoo tightly. “Now tell me everything you and Sooyoung talked about..."


	5. this is how it ends

**_3 months later_ **

 

If someone said to Sooyoung she would come to enjoy spending time with the cheerful, bubbly barista girl, she would laugh. Her friends were shocked, too, once they were all introduced, and it was easy for them to like her too. It seems that Jiwoo conquered the hearts of everyone she met along the way. 

 

These days, Sooyoung found herself thinking about her more often than she’d liked to. She’d be having a normal day and something would remind her of Jiwoo, and that scared her a little bit. 

 

It’s been almost a year since she fell in love with a girl and it didn’t work out. She’d been careful about her heart even more after that, and then Minhyuk happened. She doesn't like to regret things in life, but she couldn’t deny that dating him was a huge mistake. And now, she was afraid of giving in to these feelings and then losing someone she came to really appreciate. 

 

Was it even  _ love _ , though? Or was it just a little crush? Anyway, she dreaded the day she’d had an answer.   
  


* * *

 

Jiwoo was excited and couldn’t hide it. Life was going pretty well. She got good grades on her papers on college; she loved her job; she had good friends; and this weekend she was going to throw a party for Jinsol’s birthday! 

 

She was finishing up her shift and Sooyoung stopped by so they could walk back to her place together, something that they did lots of times nowadays. Of course, Jiwoo enjoyed Sooyoung’s company. Maybe a little too much, if she was honest with herself. But these thoughts were something she would always banish from her mind, whenever they popped up.

 

It was hard enough for her to befriend Sooyoung; she couldn’t imagine doing anything to jeopardize that. Besides, she doubts she’ll ever feel anything remotely like that about her. So that’s why she accepted to go on a date with Soyeon. She wasn’t blind and already realized how the girl looked at her lately. She was just afraid of Jinsol’s opinion, but when Soyeon asked, she told her she would ask how Jinsol felt about it first. And Jiwoo didn’t listen to the voice inside her that said she was only stalling, because she had a clue of what Jinsol would say. 

 

“I don’t care, Jiwoo. Go out with her if you want.” Jinsol said.   
  
So Jiwoo said yes and they agreed to go on a date after Jinsol’s birthday party.    
  


Jiwoo and Sooyoung walked back to Jiwoo’s apartment after her shift ended. Sooyoung looked at the younger girl and wondered what would she do if she confessed. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Jiwoo. 

 

“I have a date with Soyeon after Jinsol’s party.” 

 

It was so sudden and out of nowhere, it caught Sooyoung off guard. But it shouldn’t, because she remembered when they agreed to meet for Jiwoo to return her cat, and Sooyoung knew something was up between them. It was kinda impossible not to realize it. Sooyoung didn’t really know what to say. What could she possibly say? She couldn’t confess now. She could only hope Jiwoo was happy.   
  
“That’s good, Jiwoo. I’m happy for you.”

 

Sooyoung did her best to give her warmest smile, but Jiwoo almost didn’t return it. It was like she was waiting for her to say something else altogether.

 

* * *

 

 

It was finally the day of Jinsol’s birthday party and Jiwoo was doing her best to stay happy and excited, but she couldn’t shake off the feeling that she wanted to Sooyoung to feel anything other than happiness for her and Soyeon. And that made Jiwoo feel awful for lots of reasons, including the fact that she shouldn’t mess with other people’s feeling. But if she was in love with someone that didn’t think of her that way, what would she do? She should move on, right? A date with Soyeon - someone she really likes - was a good start.

 

Their guests were already arriving and Jinsol was over the moon with the attention. She was always shy when she met people at the beginning, but then, when you go to know her, she was as energetic as Jiwoo. And if Jinsol was happy with her party, that’s all that mattered.

 

Jiwoo made sure to convince herself of that.

 

* * *

 

 

She was dancing a slow song with Soyeon, who was incredibly pretty today. Jinsol made everyone wear black clothes, so Soyeon chose to wear a high-waisted skirt and a crop-top, and after a few drinks, Jiwoo stole a glance or two at her cleavage, which only made the girl laugh. Every now and then, she would look at Sooyoung sitting on the couch, looking miserable. She wasn’t even talking with her friends, she was just there moping.

 

Jiwoo wondered what could be the reason and promised herself that after this dance, she would try to talk to her. Her friendship with Sooyoung was something really dear to her, she couldn’t lose it.

 

It was only when Soyeon tried to kiss Jiwoo at the end of the song that she realized that she couldn’t keep doing it. Not when she had feelings for someone else. She stopped Soyeon from kissing her and apologized, and thank God, she understood. 

 

She looked around for Sooyoung and didn’t found her. Jiwoo felt bad for not giving her a lot of attention, and couldn’t really keep up with the facade anymore. She wasn’t  _ feeling _ this party. She just wanted to lock herself up in her bedroom and that was it.

 

* * *

 

 

After seeing Soyeon trying to kiss Jiwoo, Sooyoung couldn’t take anymore. She got up looked around for any door to enter and hide herself until this fucking party was over. She realized it was Jiwoo’s bedroom and turned around to get out of it, only to be stumbling on her coming in. 

 

“Sooyoungie!”

 

Jiwoo adopted this nickname for her and every time she heard the girl say it, she felt her heart melting. But now, the image of the girl almost kissing someone popped on her mind and she felt sick. Jiwoo looked at her with worried eyes. “Are you sick?”

 

Sooyoung shook her head, denying it. “I just need to lay down.”

 

She walked back to the bedroom and laid down on Jiwoo’s bed and Jiwoo did the same. “I’ll keep you company.”

 

Her face was so close. Sooyoung thought her eyes were so pretty. She wouldn’t know what to do, how to move on from this crush…

 

Jiwoo thought about how much things changed between them and that she was so fucking tired of not being able to be close to Sooyoung in the way she really wanted. In the beginning of their friendship after she saved Bandit, she didn’t really expected to develop all those  _ feelings  _ for her but she still did and sometimes she laid awake at night on the same bed thinking about her, about all the characteristics that made Sooyoung so entrancing in her eyes. 

 

If she kissed her, would she kiss her back? If she confessed these feelings, if she surrendered for this yearning, would she be rejected? She had no idea, but she wanted to try  _ so badly. _ She didn’t felt like that about a girl in forever… she was so fucking in love with Sooyoung it was becoming slightly ridiculous. 

 

Their faces were inches apart and they were gazing at each other’s eyes and Jiwoo could feel in her bones that this was it, this was her chance, she really should—

 

“Jiwoo.” 

 

Sooyoung spoke her name and she felt a shiver ran through her body, oh, how she  _ loved  _ her voice. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“I…” Sooyoung sighed and they were so close Jiwoo felt it on her face. “I think—“

 

“You think…”

 

“I’m so glad you saved Bandit.”

 

It wasn’t what Jiwoo was expecting to hear, but Sooyoung was still here with her, in her bed, looking into her eyes, so close… 

 

If Jiwoo moved a little, she would… 

 

“I… I—I like you, Jiwoo. So much.”

 

Jiwoo eyes widened at her words and she could feel how Sooyoung’s body stiffened. “Do you… Do you—really?

 

“Yes. You’ve came into my life and you have no idea how much you changed it for better and I just wanna see your smile and be with you all the time, I really feel…”

 

“You feel…” Jiwoo continued because that what was she wanted to hear from Sooyoung for a  _ long time,  _ oh god, she couldn’t believe, really. 

 

“I feel sad when we’re not together. I left the party because I saw you almost kissing Soyeon and I felt so jealous, it was one of the worst moments of my life, I was  _ so fucking  _ jealous that she had the guts to ask you out and I didn’t and… I just… oh my god, Jiwoo, I like you  _ so much  _ it actually makes me feel insane, you know, you’re kinda everything to me now, I just want you, all I want in life is you.” 

 

“Sooyoung…”

 

“Please tell me you feel the same way. Please tell me I’m not mistaken about the way you’re looking at me right now and that you feel  _ this, all of this  _ too.” Sooyoung almost pleaded and that made Jiwoo’s heart skip a beat.

 

Nobody ever said things like that to her and she felt consumed with feelings, like she was so full of it and now was the time to let it out. She felt like exploding. 

 

“You’re everything, Sooyoung. Of course you are.” Jiwoo said and closed the distance between their mouths to give her a long, sweet kiss. 

 

* * *

  
  


In the end, it took Jiwoo saving a cat in danger to find the love of her life. And it took Sooyoung to just accept someone else in her life. Someone that changed everything.

 

But, oh, how they were grateful for all of the events that lead to them being together and in love. Blissfully in love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's finally over! this was my first multi-chapter fic and i hope you all enjoyed the ride!  
> thank you so much for the comments and kudos! 
> 
> if you want to find me, i'm on twitter and curiouscat: @chuuuuwu  
> also, if you liked my work, considering supporting me on ko-fi! ko-fi.com/chuuuuwu

**Author's Note:**

> are u guys ready for a really long ride???
> 
> pls leave kudos/comments after you read it! i wanna know what you guys thought about it! :)
> 
> twitter: @chuuuuwu  
> cc: @chuuuuwu


End file.
